boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Heely
Carl Heely is a little person involved in Atlantic City boardwalk entertainments. He is played by co-star Nic Novicki. Biography Season 1 Heely participates in a boxing match being watched by Al Capone and Jimmy Darmody. ("Boardwalk Empire") Later that month Heely passes Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson on the boardwalk. Nucky presses him into a joke about his short stature. Heely participates but then rolls his eyes as Nucky turns away. ("The Ivory Tower") Heely's colleagues complain about their leprechaun costumes for the forthcoming St. Patrick's Day dinner of the Order of Ancient Celts in the dressing room of the boxing venue. Heely enters and tells Green and Kiley that they are fighting next. Kiley angrily tells Heely that they are fed up with working in degrading circumstances. Heely asks what he should tell Nucky and Kiley says to get Nucky to dress as a leprechaun. A Polish boxer interjects in his own language. The others voice support for Kiley and Heely suggests that he might be able to negotiate a raise and the others accept. ("Nights in Ballygran") Eddie Kessler, Nucky's assistant, announces that Heely wants a discussion. Nucky cannot remember who Heely is until Eddie gestures his height. Nucky asks what he wants and Heely lets himself in saying he just wants to talk. Heely clambers into a chair opposite Nucky and Nucky grimaces as Heely’s foot touches the leather of the seat. Heely begins with pleasantries and Nucky asks if they can skip to the purpose of the meeting because he is busy. Heely explains that he is asking for a raise for his group of performers working the Celtic dinner, citing the humiliation they endure and the risk of performing amongst drunken men twice their size. Nucky says that it is out of the question and attempts to claim that there will be no alcohol at the dinner this year due to prohibition. Heely sees through the ruse, saying that he only looks like a child. Nucky calculates that a $10 raise for eight performers will cost him $80 and suggests a smaller raise to $7 for each and that he split the saving he will make with Carl – a $12 bonus. Carl is reluctant until Nucky puts the money on the table. With the raise arranged the troupe perform as agreed at the dinner. ("Nights in Ballygran") Season 2 World Heavyweight Champion Jack Dempsey holds an open practice in a tent on the beach in Atlantic City. Dempsey’s sparring partner is bloodied; the two hug at the end of the round. A gaggle of reporters at the ringside question Dempsey. One asks about avoiding military service during World War I and another asks about his upcoming fight with Georges Carpentier in Jersey City on July 2. Dempsey is confident about his chances in the fight and claims that he has been training with the man who knocked Carpentier out in the first round of a fight in Paris. He asks his trainer Jack "Doc" Kearns to bring the pugilist on and midget boxer Carl Heely steps into the ring to everyone’s amusement. With Doc on the sidelines are Atlantic City Mayor Edward Bader and Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson; it was Nucky who invited Dempsey to train in Atlantic City. Heely, feigning a French accent, jokes with Dempsey and the crowd of reporters before posing for photographs. ("Peg of Old") Relationships *Nucky Thompson:Business associate (deceased) *Jack Dempsey: Stunt sparring partner Memorable Quotes *''"No hitting below the belt"'' ("Peg of Old") Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Athletes Category:Performers Category:Memorable Quotes